The present invention relates to a method of applying a vaginal care composition. In particular, the invention relates to a vaginal care composition which is introduced directly into the vagina in the form of an ovule, a cream or an ointment or with a tampon or which is brought into a position outside the vagina on a panty liner.
It has long been known that mucosae can be very sensitive. The mucosa of the vagina is particularly sensitive to irritations or inflammations. Women who are so predisposed react, for example after visiting a swimming pool or other body of water or after sexual intercourse, with irritations, painful changes or even inflammation in the region of the vaginal mucosa. Hormonal changes, for example when taking the pill (“contraceptive pill”), in pregnancy, lactation or during the menopause, can also cause an irritated reaction in the vaginal mucosa. Similarly, systemic treatment with antibiotics, for example, also causes irritations of the mucosae, in particular the vaginal mucosa. A further irritating factor for the vaginal flora is the increasing discharge from the vagina, which originally comes from the abdominal cavity and, owing to an unphysiological composition of the secretions, can disturb the normal balance of the vaginal population.
The resulting irritations of the vaginal mucosa are not only painful but can also develop into advancing inflammations, which can affect other organs or the woman's entire body. In fact, several hundred thousand women are affected each year by such irritations, which can impair their feeling of well-being considerably.
One theory which might explain why irritations and inflammatory reactions can develop involves the formation of biofilms. Such biofilms may be involved in the formation of/colonization with pathogenic microorganisms and/or affect them in a supporting manner or even inhibit them. It would therefore be desirable to prevent such pathological biofilms from developing. The formation of a physiological mucosa-protecting film is the aim of this application.
Accordingly, the mucosa should be cared for in such a manner that it is better able to withstand environmental influences and does not offer an environment in which pathological biofilms are able to develop. Such care has already been widely practiced for a long time, for example for the outer skin of the body, for example by the use of caring oils or creams, preferably on a regular basis, but in particular after the skin has been exposed to particular stresses, for example after sunbathing or after showering or swimming.
For protection against infections when visiting swimming pools, there are tampons which are intended to prevent such infections. These “Symbiofem” tampons, which are to be found, for example, on the website www.symbiofem.com, are impregnated with Vaseline oil. However, these tampons provide only a purely mechanical barrier layer which does not contribute to caring for the vaginal mucosa in any way. On the contrary, it is questionable whether contact with highly concentrated Vaseline oil is beneficial to the mucosal environment. Furthermore, the Vaseline oil prevents a tampon from expanding in the required manner, so that it is barely able to adapt exactly to the body shape of the wearer and, in the end, water will nevertheless be allowed through.
Care products for the vaginal mucosa, with which the mucosa can be similarly cared for and protected, are therefore desirable.